warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Volt/@comment-129.96.80.84-20170821073658
A more elegant rework: 'Volt' Volt can create and harness electrical elements. This is a versatile Warframe perfect for players looking for a way to amplify the capabilities of their weapons. 'Base Stats:' · Health: 100 (300 at rank 30) · Shields: 150 (450 at rank 30) · Armor: 45 · Energy: 150 (225 at rank 30) · Sprint Speed: 1.10 Buffed energy to be more in line with prime, and more speed for the speed frame. 'Prime Stats:' · Health: 100 (300 at rank 30) · Shields: 150 (450 at rank 30) · Armor: 100 · Energy: 200 (300 at rank 30) · Sprint Speed: 1.10 Just a 10% sprint speed boost. 'Passives:' Static discharge: Travelling along the ground between Volt's attacks (by walking, running, or sliding) will build up static energy, adding bonus Electricity damage toward Volt's next weapon attack or ability cast. · For every 1 meter traveled, 5 points of Electricity damage are added, accumulating to a maximum of 10,000 bonus damage. · Damage is added before multipliers and is not affected by Power Strength. · Static Discharge can combine with elemental mods on weapons. · His Electric shield augment, Transistor Shield, converts up to 100% of enemy damage to shields into damage for static discharge. Conductor: · When volt takes electric damage, he receives energy equivalent to 5% of the damage, and Static Discharge damage equivalent to 80% of the incoming damage. This is calculated before damage mitigation or resistances. · Volt has 40% resistance to all sources of electric damage. This is applied after all other damage mitigation. · While affected by an electric proc, volt will gain 2 energy and 20 points of damage for Static discharge each second. 'First Power:' Shock: Shock no longer arcs to subsequent targets, instead it causes an electrical AoE detonation on impact. Shock is cast at initial target, and deals 75 / 100 / 150 / 200 base damage + 5 / 10 / 15 / 20% of the targets max health as electrical damage with forced electrical and blast procs. it then causes a 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 metre AoE that deals 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 damage + 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 % of each targets max health as electrical damage with forced proc. (calculated individually for each target). · AoE range is effected by power range · Base damage is effected by power strength · % max health damage can be negatively affected by power strength, but not positively. · No aspect of shock is affected by power duration. 'Second Power:' Speed: · Reload speed buff changed 8 / 13 / 15 / 17 % > 5 / 10 / 15 / 20% · Reload speed buff now also effects holster speed (additively). · Duration increased 5 / 6 / 8 / 10s > 6 / 8 / 10 / 12s · Remaining duration is now added to the new duration when speed is recast, stacking up to 200% the max duration of a single cast. E.g. With base duration of 12 sec, 6 sec remaining, speed is recast, 18 seconds is the new duration, and if immediately recast again, the duration is 24 sec, and cannot go any higher. 'Third Power:' Electric Shield: Charging the shield with shock now deals the charged damage with a forced electric proc, to help it act as a barrier. Electric shield now has the following interactions with weapons fired through it: · Weapons with flight speed gain a 20% increase in projectile velocity. · Beam weapons gain +20% range These interactions do stack for multiple shields, for up to +120% projectile velocity or +120% range on beam weapons with one volt placing all 6 shields in a row… at the cost of 300 energy with base efficiency… Riot Shield: Riot shield has been overhauled, as the previous version had the following interactions: +''' you pick up the shield, and it is now mobile and centered at your crosshair.'' ~ '''The duration still ticks down. ''- It now stops you using primary weapons.'' ''-''' It is now greatly reduced in size.'' ''-''' It now slows you down by about ~30%.'' ''-''' It now drains 5 energy per second.'' ''-''' It now drains 1 energy for every metre you move.'' Obviously, this is usually rather pointless, as you just handicap yourself and empty your energy pool for protection against fire in a small angle, therefore: · Duration paused while shield is carried. · Primary weapons still restricted. · Slowdown reduced to 20% · Drain reduced to 2.5 energy per second (as shields cost 50 energy for 25 sec duration, so 2.5 energy each second matched that drain rate) · Energy cost per distance removed (why penalize movement on the ''Speed frame?) Now the status of the shield is the following: ''+ you pick up the shield, and it is now mobile and centered at your crosshair.'' + '''The duration is paused. ''- It now stops you using primary weapons.'' ''-''' It is now greatly reduced in size.'' ''-''' It now slows you down by about 20%.'' ''-''' It now drains 2.5 energy per second.'' 'Fourth Power:' Discharge: Discharge can no longer break due to hitting the damage cap until the first 4 seconds have elapsed. Discharge can now be cast in midair. Capacitance augment range for sharing overshields increased ~3m > 10m